fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart Comet: Retro Kart
is an upcoming expansion pack of Mario Kart Comet. It features the same modes, characters, and items as the original (sans internet connectivity), but there are no new courses in the game. Instead, the only courses that appear are that from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It will be released in early 2015. Modes Story Mode Story mode features six unique quests, featuring gameplay throughout a minimum of twenty tracks to achieve a goal. Usually, players must play as a few selected characters. This mode can be played with up to four players. Grand Prix Grand Prix involves playing through cups of four races with twelve racers. At the end, players receive awards based on their rankings and a class, ranging from E (lowest) to three stars (highest). This can be played with up to two players. Time Trials In Time Trials, players race alone, trying to get the best time they can. They can race against ghosts of other players, their own, or ghosts received from playing online. Records are sent in to online leaderboards. This can only be played solo. VS In VS, players can race with custom settings. These settings are changing the number of courses, the items, number of racers, speed, difficulty, and tracks. They can play in teams of two or individually. Battle Players can play four minigames in battle, which are Balloon Battle, Shine Thief, Coin Runners, or Boss Battle. In Balloon Battle, players are given five balloons and must survive as long as possible without being hit. In Shine Thief, players must hold onto a Shine Sprite for as long as possible, until the clock runs out. Other players must attack the player with items so that they lose the Shine, but if they are unsuccessful, the player carrying the Shine wins. In Coin Runners, many coins are scattered around the course, and players must collect as many as possible until time runs out. In Boss Battle, which is only playable with teams, players must use items to attack a giant Mecha Bowser, of which there is one for each time. They wander the course, looking to attack any players. As with the race courses, the battle courses are only from the first three Mario Kart titles. However, the SNES and GBA stages have been given official names and several twists. Track Builder A single player can use the track builder to create their own courses from a variety of templates. From these templates, they can alter the course, place new paths, and many other functions. Characters Default characters The game has a total of twelve characters open from the beginning of the game. Unlockable characters There are a total of twenty-four unlockable characters. Tracks | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |- | width="50%"| | width="50%"| |} Items Returning items New items Category:Games Category:Expansion Packs Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Lumoshi's Games